


Ten Years

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Ten Years

Drake is sitting on a bench, glancing at his son having fun on the playground. He smiles to himself, lost in thoughts. Today is the day that marked 10 years since Drake Walker married the love of his life, Riley Brooks. Ten years since Regina pronounced them husband and wife in front of the Cordonian nobility.

“Daddy,” his son nugdes his leg, “can we go home now?” Drake smiles in response and nods, “Sure, there’s just one more thing I want to do, okay buddy?” 

The two of them walk into the nearest flower shop as Drake buys the biggest bouquet his son ever saw.  _Riley deserves the most beautiful flowers_ , he thinks paying for them and heading somewhere else. He takes his son’s hand and they both arrive to the place known to Drake for at least 10 years. 

The sky turns grey, threatening to rain in any second, as Drake opens the heavy gate. Silently, Drake leads his son to the place he has been visiting every single day for ten years. 

He smiles looking at the flowers, imagining Riley’s face if she saw them. He remembers how beautiful she looked on their wedding day. How happy she was when they recited their vows. How everyone cheered when he finally kissed his bride. How beautifully she danced with him at the reception. How she cried during his toast. How she promised him the most unforgettable wedding night. How scared she was the second Anton’s people kidnapped both of them. How angry she was when Anton revealed Claudius. How desperatly she fought to get out. 

When they finally reach the place, Drake sighs and puts the flowers into the marbled case. Reading the letters on her tombstone he remembers how she jumped in front of him when Anton tried to kill him. How she pushed Anton from the railing to save the others…and how she fell down with him. How she told him she loved him. And then, how she never spoke again, how he cried for days, weeks, months. 

“Daddy, is this the lady you talk about?” His son asks him suddenly. Drake swallows the lump in his throat before answering, “Yes buddy, it is.” 

The little one studies his father’s face and asks, “You loved her? More than mommy?” 

Drake takes his son into his arms trying to fights back his tears. “I love your mommy. But Riley is the love of my life. My first wife. My world,” he answers and kisses his son’s cheeck. He will explain to him everything when his son grows up. He’ll tell him everything about Riley, how she made him the man he is today. 

Slowly, they’re heading towards the exit, Drake looks at his beloved wife’s picture. And the memories are fresh again, her smile, her eyes, her whispers, her touch. How much she loved him. How much he still loves her too.

With one last glance, he whispers, “Happy anniversary my love. My wife. My family. My world.”


End file.
